


Entomological Pursuits

by millies_menagerie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bestiality, Bugs & Insects, Crack, Darkfic, Enthusiastic Consent, Entomophilia, F/M, Multi, Other, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie
Summary: Rey and Ben have a new house, and a little something in the basement.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've just added this story to [Pepsi and Pal's Hardcore Kinktober Challenge](https://twitter.com/persimonne666/status/1172537332647505922) even though I started writing it a few months ago, I just posted ch 3 to satisfy prompt #29, Gang Bang/Orgy. But the whole story is a mess of the prompts, so I'm going to go through and add prompts to each chapter. Look for them in the beginning notes!
> 
> (In case it's not already completely obvious, every story in the AU will satisfy prompt #20: Entomophilia/Zoophilia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pepsi's challenge #1: Voyeurism/exhibitionism

Rey and Ben were celebrating the purchase of their new house by fucking in the living room.

Well, not new, but it was new to them. They'd moved in just two days before, although the house itself had been there almost two hundred years, built right into the side of the hill that rose up to join the other hills that framed the hollow that formed their property. It was perfect, and both of them loved it. Shaded by hardwood trees, a creek running down the cliff-face before disappearing into the ground, rich ground that nurtured a full yard of green grass but which got enough sunlight over the course of the day that Rey was sure there was sunlight to grow flowers in the Spring; perfection. It was close enough to town that Ben could comfortably commute to his job, and they were just on the edge of the area supported by the company that provided wireless, so Rey was able to continue working from home. 

The only concern they had was the long crack in the basement wall - the wall that backed against the hillside. It ran the height of the wall, and was wide enough for Ben to stick his arm through, but Ben promised that the next weekend he would go to Home Depot and pick up enough Quikrete to fill the whole thing and guarantee that nothing creepy crawled in from the caverns that they'd been told twisted and turned through the ground beneath the hills.

"I'm not afraid of creepy crawlies," Rey had scoffed when their neighbor came by the greet them, and warn them.

"There's some strange things, my grandfather used to tell me all about them," the neighbor had said. "I've never seen anything myself, but you know, better keep your eyes open."

Rey rolled her eyes, and Ben promised that they would be careful.

So when they were in the living room, both on their knees with Rey bent face-down onto the sofa and Ben fucking her hard, making her swear, and there was a clicky-clacking sound from under the window, Ben paused to take a look.

"Hey babe," he said, squinting into the gloom of the shadow under the window. "Is there something over there?"

Rey groaned, and looked over herself. "Hey yeah," she said. "It looks like a... like a beetle?"

"Yeah, a beetle. But it's too big."

The beetle, which was shiny and black and at least two feet long, seemed to be aware that they were talking about it, and it scuttled out a few inches, as though giving them a better view.

Rey, drunk on beer and her own arousal, was remarkably cool about a giant beetle showing up in their living room.

"Ben, I think it's watching us."

"Watching us? You mean it's watching us fuck?" He was incredulous.

"Yes, I think so. Hey beetle," she said, addressing the thing directly. "Do you like watching us fuck?"

To their surprise the thing clicked a few more times, scuttled sideways once, and then stopped, still apparently looking at them.

"That's kind of hot," Rey murmured, laying her head back down on the sofa. "I've always thought would be cool for someone to watch us. Keep going, and see what happens."

It was weird - the giant beetle, the interest in exhibitionism on the part of his girlfriend that Ben hadn't been aware of - but Rey was wet and he was really hard so he thrust back into her, again and again, and when she was begging for it he reached one hand around, between her legs, and rubbed her clit. She yelled when she came, and the beetle - which had stood unmoving at the edge of shadow the entire time - scuttled just a few inches closer, and when Ben yelled and pulled out and came on her back, the beetle scuttled again and clacked a few times.

"You enjoy that?" Rey asked the thing, as Ben scooped up his cum with his fingers and sucked it off. "Come back tomorrow, there's a show every night." Ben offered her some cum, too, and she ate it with a moan. When they looked back at the window, the beetle was gone.

###

The beetle did come back the next night, and it brought a friend - something that looked like an ant, but thinner, and even longer than the beetle. It had a long abdomen that ended in a rounded point, which made Rey feel funny when she caught the two of them crouching the corner of their bedroom, seeming to watch Ben go down on her.

"Baby," she moaned, tugging on his hair, "the beetle is back, and it brought another one."

Ben lifted his face from her pussy and followed where her finger pointed across the room.

"I need to get that Quikrete soon," Ben grumbled, but Rey demurred. 

"I kind of like it, if you don't really mind." 

"You like the giant bugs watching us?"

Rey thought for a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do. I think it's hot."

The bugs, apparently understanding her meaning, scuttled closer to the bed, and the beetle clacked as it had the night before.

"Yeah, you think it's hot too, don't you. Do you want to come up on the bed so you can see better?"

"Really?" Ben gazed across her body at her, looking annoyed, but she pouted at him.

"Please? It'll be fun."

Ben sighed. "Okay, fine." The two of them scooted onto one side of the bed, leaving plenty of space for the two giant insects. "Come on, then," Ben said, waving them up, and very quickly the beetle and the ant climbed up the footboard and settled close to Rey's torso.

Ben got back to work, licking Rey's folds and sucking her clit, and she played with her breasts, pinching her nipples while she rolled her hips against Ben's mouth. She was starting to get close to orgasm, and had almost forgotten the insects were there, when something moved her hands aside and started fondling her breasts. 

Her eyes flew open and she looked down - the ant had grasped her right breast with its mandibles and was massaging it, with surprising gentleness, and the beetle was caressing her left breast between its first pair of legs.

It only took Rey a moment to decide what she wanted to do. "Harder," she instructed all of them. "_Harder_." All three of them, the man and the insects, obeyed her command, and she came so hard she saw stars around the edge of her vision.

Rey wasn't done. 

"Ben, fuck me," she said, stretching her arms above her head to give her new friends better access to her chest. Ben, who had been focused on his job between her legs, finally looked up and saw the insects on her breasts.

"Oh, fuck," he squeaked, nevertheless pushing her knees up towards them. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"Nope," she said, wriggling her ass. "It feels amazing, they are turning out to be quite helpful. Now put your dick in me, I want to come again."

Ben put his dick in; she was tight as always, but so wet that even though Ben was well above average he slipped in easily. She felt incredible and the bugs playing with her breasts was surprisingly attractive, he wanted to make it last for both of them but he could tell that she was very quickly getting close. He was just thinking about putting his thumb on her clit, to finish her off, when the ant thing reached out its leg closest to him in the middle pair and reached between her legs itself. Rey cried out in pleasure as the thing rubbed the clawed end of its spindly black limb against her clit, and she came hard on Ben's dick and pulled him right along with her. 

"Oh, fuck," Rey moaned, as both creatures scuttled away from her and off the bed, apparently understanding that the fucking was over for the night. "Come back tomorrow night!" She called after them. "Bring more friends!"

"Fuck, yes," Ben moaned, lying down next to her and giving her a hug. "Those bugs are hot. Do you think they'd fuck you, if you asked?"

"Oh, Ben, I was thinking the same thing," Rey said with a sleepy giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: entomological penetration


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ant and beetle return with more friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for bug fucking.
> 
> Pepsi's challenge #14: Double penetration  
Pepsi's challenge #30: Everything anal  
Pepsi's challenge #29: Gang bang/orgy (although the true gangbang is in ch 3)

The next night there were four of them, which was more than Rey and Ben were expecting, but they weren't complaining.

"Woah," Rey declared, partly because Ben's tongue was deep in her pussy and it felt really good, but also because one of the new bugs - a thing with shining compound eyes and shimmering green wings and a curved backside, the same size as the ant - was leaking fluid from its tapered end. Her pussy clenched in excitement at the thought of having it inside her. "I want to fuck that one."

Ben had heard the clatter of sharp feet on the hardwood and the familiar welcome chitter of the beetle, so he wasn't too surprised to lift his face from his girlfriend to see them there, lined up in a row along the wall.

"I think it wants to fuck you too, look at it dripping." As if on cue, the thing scuttled closer to the bed, leaving a trail of moisture to track its movement. Ben addressed it. "Hey, Wings, you wanna fuck my girl? Stick that thing in her and make her come hard?"

The thing - Wings, apparently - chittered, a high, unearthly sound, and skittered to the end of the bed, then climbed up the footboard and perched directly above where Rey lay, her legs spread wide. Ben had already moved aside to make room for the thing, his dick heavy and hard in his hand. The other bugs had followed their comrade, and flanked it along the top of the footboard.

"Okay," Ben said, breathing heavily, hardly believing that he was about to watch the love of his life fuck a giant insect from caverns under their house. "You can do it, but on one condition."

Wings tilted its head towards him, clearly listening, but it was Rey who spoke.

"No eggs," she said with conviction, pointing her finger at all of them. "I will fuck any of you, however you want, but I'm not going to be an incubator for your babies."

"We have lots of towels," Ben added, pointing to a stack on the bedside table on the other side of Rey, "if you think you'll make a mess."

The four giant insects chittered amongst themselves for a moment and then the ant and beetle broke away and grabbed some towels with their mandibles, and with Ben's help used them to line the bed, placing a double layer under Rey's butt. In the meantime Rey stroked herself between her legs while she and Wings, still dripping copiously, made eyes at each other, and the fourth one looked on.

It was finally time. "Oh my God, I am so ready," Rey moaned, as Wings climbed onto her body and positioned its tapered end between her legs.

"No eggs," Ben whispered, as he helped the thing lower its body and angle itself so it could penetrate Rey's pussy with its backend.

One it was inside Rey and Wings took over, her thrusting her hips up onto it, and the thing backing up to give her more of its body, when it realized how much of it she could take. The ant and the beetle took their usual positions on her breasts, massaging and pinching them with their mandibles and feet, just as they knew she liked it.

Ben sat back on his knees and watched as the thing on Rey thrust almost its entire abdomen into her pussy and she sobbed with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Ben, Wings, fuck me, _fuck me so good,_ all the way," Rey babbled, copious amounts of fluid dripping down from where their bodies joined.

Ben was so into what they were doing that at first he didn't notice when the fourth one clamoured over and examined the precum beading on the tip of his dick.

"Oh yeah?" He said to it, dipping his finger in and offering it to the thing. "You want to try it?"

Apparently it did, reaching out it head - really, just the end of its long, undulating body that contained the mouth - and took his entire finger into its gullet. It was moist and surprisingly warm in there, and the sensation made his dick jump in his hand.

"It feels good in there," he said, pulling his finger out and wiping the sticky fluid off on his thigh. "You wanna suck me off? There's a lot more in there if you can get it out."

The thing chittered excitedly, but instead of just taking his dick it bumped against him. 

"It wants you to move, babe," Rey moaned.

He moved to make room for the thing - the thickest, longest millepede Ben could even imagine, five feet long at least - to lie on its back in the middle of the bed. 

Wings was still fucking into Rey - hard, just the way Ben knew she liked it. "Does that feel good sweetheart?"

"Wings is a good fuck. Hey Wings," she said, looking up at the bug, "will you fuck Ben next? He likes to be fucked in the ass and I would like to see that."

The thing chittered excitedly and reached one of its horny limbs between Rey's legs to rub her clit.

"I think that's a yes," Rey cried, anticipating a mind-blowing orgasm, but Ben was distracted. He'd figured out what their other new friend - Millie, he would call it - wanted him to do. He straddled Millie's body, and it scritched his balls and ass and the sensitive areas between them with its little feet while it curled up its head and sucked his dick into its, wet, generous mouth, as much as it could get.

"Oh, fuck," Ben moaned at the dual sensations, at the same time that Rey screamed and shuddered, grasping the headboard with white knuckles as Wings continued to fuck her through her orgasm.

But the thing had its own needs, and as soon as Rey began to relax it pulled out of her and, with a high-pitched whine, dropped a full clutch of eggs, along with an impressive amount of white fluid, onto the waiting towels.

"Oh, Wings," Rey moaned, "that was so good for me, and you came too. Did you like it?"

The insect crawled up her chest and tenderly touched her cheeks with its antennae, then made its way over to where Ben was fucking Millie.

Rey thought Ben looked gorgeous: huge and naked, dark hair wild, abdominals tight, crouched over a giant millepede that appeared to be attempting to suck his soul out through his dick.

"That's a good look for you," she murmured, and reached out to trace her fingers along some of the bug's legs.

"I'm calling it Millie," he breathed out between grunts, "and it's good at sucking dick."

"Well lean forward, babe," Rey murmured as the winged insect climbed onto his back. "Wings is an excellent fuck and its dripping again already, if you want it."

Ben did want it, he wanted to come sandwiched between these amazing creatures, so with Millie's assistance he found a new angle that would give both of them access to his body. He cried out as Wings's tapered end breached his asshole, but it was gentle and very wet, and soon it was thrusting several inches in and he was thinking about having an orgasm.

Rey was so absorbed by the sight and sound and scent of her boyfriend fucking the bugs that she hadn't been paying attention to the beetle and the ant, their original friends and playmates that had come in through the crack in the basement. They'd been helpful again, disposing of the eggs, but they were back for more.

Rey eyed the backed of the ant, which was also starting to drip, a clear liquid that made Rey's mouth water.

"I see that," Rey said to it. "You've been so good, both of you. How do you want to fuck me? You can do it however you want."

The two of them chittered together for a moment, and then moved to her lower end. The ant pushed against her hip, and she lifted up at the same time the beetle climbed down and between her legs.

"Oooo, Ben!" Rey squealed, "they're going to DP me!"

Ben was still riding with Millie and Wings; they had apparently figured out how to give him just enough stimulation to keep him edging. He couldn't speak but did open his eyes to look over at Rey and the others.

"Watch this," she moaned, grinning down as the ant eased its tapered end, now thoroughly slimy, into her asshole, and the beetle extended something from its underside - something soft but surprisingly thick and long - and pressed it into the opening of her pussy. Once it was inside her it thickened and thinned rather than thrusting in and out. The combined sensation of the two insects, one in her ass and the other in her pussy, was exquisite, and Rey keened and moaned and rolled her hips along with their movements. As Wings and Millie did with Ben, the ant and beetle appeared to be working together to bring Rey peak pleasure.

Rey's rational brain was almost completely overwhelmed, but she did realize before long that the thickening and thinning sensation of the beetle was it moving one of its eggs up and down the tube inside her.

"No eggs," she reminded them. The beetle paused and chittered, offended at the suggestion they might forget.

"I'm sorry to offend," she moaned, "just wanted to make sure."

The beetle accepted her apology, and brought one of its feet to her clit to let her know.

Apparently the bugs thought Ben had been waiting long enough; with just a touch more effort on the part of Wings and Millie, Ben came with a cry and a rush of tears; he sobbed as Millie sucked down his cum and Wings pulled out of his ass and climbed up his back to embrace him around his shoulders, depositing another clutch of eggs down his back and onto Millie's long belly.

The sight of Ben crying with eggs dripping down him pushed Rey over the edge, and she came again with a shout, her internal muscles squeezing around both the ant and the beetle. They held out as long as they could, but first one and then the other pulled out, more eggs and fluid dousing both Rey and the bed and filling the room with a sharp, earthy scent.

Rey and Ben found each other and cuddled, kissing while the bugs ate the eggs and sucked up the fluid. When the ant tried to pull one of the towels, Rey held her hand out.

"Please don't, we'll clean up the rest," she insisted. "Thank you so much for tonight. I hope it was good for you, too."

The giant insects all chittered together happily, and Ben laughed.

"That's great! See you again soon!"

"Bring more friends!" Rey called after them as they skittered out the door and down the basement stairs.

"That was amazing," Ben declared.

"It was. I'm so glad we bought this house and not the one in town."

"Oh, me too," Ben replied with a giggle. Can you imagine trying to do something like this with those old neighbors?"

Rey laughed too. "Not at all. These neighbors are much better. Maybe next time," Rey said thoughtfully, "they'll bring a spider."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming soon: Entomological gangbang


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ben is away, Rey and the bugs (and a giant spider) will play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make you wait for the gangbang, I hope it was worth it.
> 
> Whoo boy
> 
> Pepsi's challenge #1: Voyeurism/exhibitionism  
Pepsi's challenge # 7: Consent issues  
Pepsi's challenge #21: Orgasm control/denial  
Pepsi's challenge #23: BDSM / D/s  
Pepsi's challenge #29: Gang bang/orgy

Ben was out of town for a few days, and Rey was excited.

She’d miss him, of course, but missing him was part of the charm. It meant she’d be very happy to see him when he returned home.

There was another reason for Rey to be excited, though. This was the first time Rey had been home alone since they’d moved into their new house, and made their new friends, and she was excited to have them all to herself.

There was no guarantee that anything would happen. The bugs didn’t come up every night, and there didn’t seem to be a schedule; it just seemed to happen whenever they were in the mood. Ben had explained to the bugs that he would be away, and that he was hoping they would be good to Rey while he was gone, but there was no guarantee that they understood what he was saying. They seemed to communicate pretty well during sex - their “no eggs” rule was clearly understood and always followed, and general consent seemed easy to understand - but they weren’t sure how well more advanced ideas were getting across.

The first night of Ben’s absence there were no visitors. Rey was a little disappointed; she’d worked herself up quite a bit during the day, imagining what might happen, who might come to call and what they might do to her, but her handy vibrator coupled with a scheduled call with Ben was enjoyable if not entirely satisfying.

The second night the beetle and ant came to call. Rey felt a little bad that they didn’t have names for them, although Rey now understood that unlike Millie and Wings, who were unique, there were actually several ants and several beetles, all of whom looked and acted exactly the same as far as Rey could tell. So she didn’t feel _that _bad. In any case, beetle and ant came the second night and ant fucked her while beetle played with her clit, and she had a nice orgasm but only one, and ant hadn’t even deposited eggs afterwards which she had to admit was just a little disappointing. 

The fourth night, Rey was alone when she went to sleep, no sign of anyone, and she thought it was going to be another lonely night with only her vibrator and a conversation with the distant Ben to keep her company. She was thus quite surprised when a creak and the _click clack_ of multiple hard feet on the thin carpet awoke her well after midnight. She flicked on her bedside lamp, and gasped at the sight that greeted her.

All the bugs were there - she had met many over the months they’d been living in the house and fucking the bugs, but she didn’t think she’d ever seen them all together. There were dozens of them, worms and ants and bees, wasps and beetles and millipedes and so many others. They lined the floor and piled in the corners and crawled up the walls, and the sight of them and their sour, earthy scent made her mouth water and warmth pool in her tummy. There were so many of them, and they were there for _her_.

As she sat up in bed and watched, several of them crawled up on the bed and proceeded to pull the pillows and blankets down and lay them out in the only open space in the room, just at the foot of the bed. The pillows were piled on one end and the blankets laid out to form a pallet, warm and soft over the chilly hardness of the floor.

Wings perched on the footboard and chittered at her encouragingly, gesturing to the area on the floor with its antennae. Rey followed its direction, crawling to the end of the bed and gingerly climbing down to lay herself out on the ground, her head on the pillows. The bugs rearranged themselves, some of them crawling up onto the bed, but all of them staying where they should have a good view.

Voyeurism, then. The bugs sometimes like to watch, and Rey was more than happy to provide, especially if it meant getting to fuck Wings. Wings was a good fuck, and they had been doing it enough that it could make Rey come without her even needing to have her clit touched. Not even Ben could do that. 

Rey laid down, naked, and pulled her knees up to make space for Wings. But Wings was still perched on the footboard, and the other bugs were just sitting there, watching her, and as the seconds ticked past she was unsure of what exactly she was supposed to be doing.

But then there was a new sound in the house, more steps on the stairs - heavy and light together, lots and lots and _lots_ of steps, and the bugs by the door moved aside to form a path to where Rey lay on the floor.

The path filled with a silver wave that flowed in from the hallway, and it wasn’t until Rey pushed herself up on her elbow that she understood that the silver wave was hundreds - thousands, perhaps - of spiders. And not large spiders, but normal sized ones. 

Rey was not normally a fan of spiders; they move strangely, quickly, and they have too many eyes. They’re just plain _creepy_. But these were spiders from under the house, they were _her_ spiders, so instead of disgust she was filled with curiosity. What were the spiders going to do to her? She was a bit surprised to find that she wanted to feel them crawling on her skin, and she was disappointed when they didn’t come to her; instead they moved past her, and took position on the wall across from her, where the other, large bugs had moved aside to make room for them. Everyone chittered excitedly, but when the heavy steps approached the room becomes silent.

Into the room crept the largest spider Rey had ever seen, had ever imagined. She had a small head and a large, fat body that ended in a protrusion, long with a rounded tip, and it dripped fluid onto the ground behind her. Her legs were long and strong, they reached over her body and then bent down, ending in claws that scraped against the floor as she crawled through the door. 

Rey eyed the claws, and the long legs, and the dripping backside, and she was more excited than she had been in quite a while. This giant spider was clearly here to fuck her, and everyone else was going to watch, and she already knew it was going to be _amazing_.

But what happened next wasn’t exactly what she was expecting. She laid back down, and the spider - Rey had decided to call her _Shelob_ because such an amazing monster deserved to be named only after the best - creeped in beside her. The other bugs filled in the space, and they were so excited they were practically vibrating, their movement and slight chittering filling the small space of the bedroom she shared with Ben. 

Slowly, carefully, the spider climbed onto her. She encouraged Rey to hold her arms above her head, which she did, and she held each of Rey’s wrists against the floor in the claws at the end of her front legs. Her second set of legs she placed on either side of Rey’s torso, and her third set she used to push Rey’s knees apart and hold them steady. The claws on her back legs clapped Rey’s ankles, which she then used to push Rey’s legs apart even more. Her body - black, bulbous, dripping - rested in the air just above the apex of Rey’s thighs. 

When they were settled the giant arachnid held Rey, without moving, and gazed down into her face. At least Rey supposed she was gazing; it was a bit hard to tell with all the the eyes. But she felt regarded, and she hoped the spider would find her satisfying. Rey was so hot, so wet and ready. She needed to get fucked soon or she was going to start crying. A whimper escaped her throat, and finally Shelob moved, not down, but she shifted up, and with a joyful-sounding chitter a number of bugs scuttled out from the gathering, passing under the spider and up onto Rey’s body.

It was two beetles and an ant, and Rey said hello to all of them as they got into position. Each beetle claimed a breast, and together they massaged her soft tissue with their legs and plucked her nipples with their mandibles as the ant slowly eased its round, pointed backside into Rey’s pussy. She couldn’t move, Shelob was holding her too tight, so she was forced to lie back and take it.

She did, and it was so good, but without pressure on her clit it wasn’t enough to come.

“Please, Shelob,” she moaned, after a few minutes. “Please, this is so good but I need more.”

Shelob chittered - the first time Rey had heard her make a sound. It was deep and loud and otherworldly, and it made Rey shudder with pleasure. But instead of redoubling their efforts, or touching her clit, the beetles crawled away, and the ant pulled out of her.

Rey sobbed, and pushed against Shelob’s legs, but still she couldn’t move. Another group of bugs came forward. This time it was a group of millipedes, not as large as Ben’s Millie but still much larger than normal millipedes. As before, two of them climbed up her body and another one crawled between her legs, and with some direction from Shelob that Rey couldn’t understand they started to work on her. Their legs were stickly and delicate and they felt so very good against Rey’s skin, tickling her nipples and pricking between her legs, up and around her inner and outer lips and into her ass, but as before it just wasn’t _enough_. Rey tried desperately to press harder against them, to shift her body to help direct them where they needed to be, but the massive spider was too strong and steady and she couldn’t move at all. Within minutes she was sobbing harder, crying out in frustrated pleasure.

With a chitter from Shelob the millipedes ceased their movements, and quickly crawled away.

Wings was there next, not on her but next to her head. It chittered as though concerned, and Rey smiled at it through her tears. 

“Yes, Wings, I like it. It’s hard but I don’t want to stop.” She looked up at Shelob, the spider’s multiple eyes shining purple and green and reflecting dozens of Rey’s back at her. “Don’t stop, Shelob, please. Please, I’ll be good, please don’t stop.”

Seemingly satisfied, Wings retreated and another group of bugs came forward. Rey closed her eyes and didn’t even register exactly what they were. Moths or butterflies, maybe; something with soft wings and antennae paired with something that penetrated her, very stiff with a pronounced knob on the end. By this point all she could do was lie back and take it, the bugs pushing her body so close to orgasm but just not taking her all the way there. 

This happened several more times over the next hour; Rey lost count of the number of bugs that fucked her, touched her, made her cry. The vibration of the viewing crowd - every bug present watching, waiting - only added to the frustration. Every once in a while Wings would come back to check on her, and every time she would smile through her tears and say _yes_, and would be so thankful for how lucky she was. The last few times, instead of closing her eyes she gazed up at Shelob, into the spider’s eyes, and watched herself. She hoped that Shelob liked what she was seeing as much as Rey did.

Finally Wings climbed onto her, lowered itself between her legs, and Rey sobbed again because she thought that relief was near. She was exhausted, so hot and wet - the blankets beneath her had long since soaked through from her juices and the juices of all the bugs - she needed release. Surely Wings would give her what she needed. Wings breached her pussy with its curved backside, dripping with want, and Rey sighed as it pressed inside and towards that spot that always, always made her scream… and then passed it, and rubbed against another spot instead. 

Rey did scream then. She screamed with frustration, and with the last of her strength she struggled against Shelob’s claws, tried to pull herself away. 

Shelob immediately let go and backed away, and Wings pulled out and climbed off her as well. The room was completely silent. All eyes were on Rey.

“Please,” she pleaded, she begged, “please, just let me come. I don’t know how it is for you, but this is a long time for me without an orgasm. It’s making me sad. Please.” Rey paused, gazing across at the giant spider, and noticing that it’s backside was still dripping, leaving a small puddle on the ground underneath where it crouched. Rey looked at her through her eyelashes, hoping she looked as pitiful as she felt. “Please, Mistress Shelob. I promise to be good.”

There was a shimmering chitter that flowed through the room, and a moment later Shelob was back on top of Rey, holding her down, only this time the spider lowered herself between Rey’s legs, lined up her dripping abdomen with Rey’s dripping pussy, and pushed. 

The protrusion entered Rey and filled her up, seeming to grow just as big as it needed to be to reach all of her. Rey’s pussy was stretched to its limit and it was absolutely perfect. Shelob stood still for a moment, paused, and then pulled out slightly and pushed in again with a thrust that made Rey gasp and her eyes roll back in her head. Shelob did it again, and again, thrusting faster and faster as Rey relaxed and let it happen. She was being used but it was what she wanted, what she needed, and it was almost enough. The little spiders on the wall shivered and trembled, joining their mistress in her pleasure. The sounds of their trembling filled the otherwise silent room.

“Please,” Rey murmured, gazing up into Shelob’s eyes. “Please, I’ve been good for you, I promised, please.”

Shelob didn’t slow down her fucking, but she released a single _chit_ and one of the smaller worms crawled across the floor and placed its little sucker mouth around Rey’s clit. The sensation of cold suction from the worm’s mouth coupled with the strong and steady thrusting of Shelob’s abdomen was exactly what Rey needed. The warmth, which had been building up for what felt like hours, finally bubbled over and Rey came so hard that her vision went white with pleasure. Then everything went black, and she passed out.

When Rey awoke the room was empty, everyone but Wings and Shelob had left. Wings was wiping her down with a warm cloth, and Shelob was gently tucking her under fresh blankets.

“Thank you, Shelob,” Rey whispered, snuggling down into the warm softness of her bed. “That was wonderful. Will I see you again? I think my boyfriend would like you.”

Shelob chittered, in her deep, strange voice, and although Rey couldn’t understand what she said she thought it sounded promising.

Wings and Shelob patted her head one last time before scuttering out of the bedroom and back into their home in the caverns below. Rey slept, and dreamed of spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, on October 1 you should come back to check out [Entomological Pursuits Hardcore Kinktober Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817974/chapters/49485185) in which the author will individually explore all 31 prompts for [Pepsi and Pal's Hardcore Kinktober Challenge](https://twitter.com/persimonne666/status/1172537332647505922).
> 
> In the immortal words of A Friend: "Happy little clit worm. Just gave Rey three orgasms."  

> 
> Finally - [here is a little video that is relevant to this chapter!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=secKMpHWG7g)
> 
> This is it for now, I'm marking this story as complete. I may come back and add more chapters later but no guarantees.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit where credit is due, I didn't come up with this on my own. I found [this art thread on Twitter](https://twitter.com/perunagekko/status/1070041506717884416), I couldn't look away, I looked through it all and then I looked again, and then I asked myself that question we all ask ourselves when presented with something new: How can I make it Reylo? _Et voila_.
> 
> [Whaddup bitches I got a Twitter!](https://twitter.com/freedom_tastes)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Entomological Pursuits Hardcore Kinktober Celebration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817974) by [millies_menagerie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millies_menagerie/pseuds/millies_menagerie)


End file.
